Psychic Love
by Blackened Blood
Summary: Sam decides to go see a psychic to figure out her love life, but the guy who she thinks is her soulmate is not the guy for her, can she deal with it? R


"Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Sam's best friend, Jen.

"If it means to help me find my true love, then yes." Replied Sam knocking on the door.

They heard someone come down a hallway and opened the front door.

"Yes?" Said the tall middle-aged woman.

"Are you Madam Greata? The Psychic?" Asked Sam.

"Why yes. Come in, come in," Answered Madam Greata, moving aside to let the two girls in.

"How much is it for a reading?" Asked Jen when they got to the living room.

"$25."

Sam got a few bills from her pocket and handed the woman the money.

"Its just for me. I want to know if I ever met my soul mate and-" Sam got cut off,

"Shhh! Your name is Sam, no?" She said in her German accent.

"Yeah…"

"Give me your palm." Madam Greata took her palm rubbing circles around her veins then quickly flipping it over and tracing her fingers' outline, as Jen was watching wide eyed in amusement.

"You're a very responsible girl Sam, you seek a protector, he is in your life but rarely talk, he is shy underneath the boldness, covering up his embarrassment. You live on a farm, no? With a loving family but I feel a negative connection with your mother. You could get good grades, but it seems you are busy. Am I correct?" Said Madam Greata.

"Wow." Commented Jen.

"Wow is right everything is right but I don't know about the guy."

"Which guys do you usually talk to?" She asked.

"I usually talk Jake, and there is Darrell, Ryan, Quinn, Nate, Adam, Seth, Bryan, Kit, and my new friend from school but I knew him before, Zach."

Zach Penner is a new guy at school, with light brown hair that neatly falls right above each sea green eye and expensive style, makes him look like he just came from a city. And he did! All the way from San Francisco, he new Sam before when she was there for two years and they were close enough to be best friends. Now they get to see each other again which makes both of them excited.

"Hmm, most of these boys are brothers, no? Thee only ones are Darrell and Zach, who are not brothers. You've found him, but not no it yet."

Sam checked her watch, it has been five minutes, and she needed to meet Zach at Clara's in 45 minutes. _Better hurry._ She thought.

"There is no rush, good will come to you today."

Sam turned to look at Jen who was gawking on how far right she was.

"So, who is it? Who is my soul mate?" Asked Sam excitedly.

"Ah, now my job is to guide you, not tell you answers, _you_ are suppose to find out darling, if I did tell you who, what's life for?" Answered Madam Greata.

Sam's face fell from excited and eager to want and sadness.

"Oh," Was all Sam could get out.

"Its okay Sam, I could help you figure it out, at least you already know him." Jen said reaching over, to rub Sam shoulder.

"What I can tell you is, apart of his personality. Even though I already told you this, I'll say again but with little more information. He is shy but bold to cover up his embarrassment, because he already likes you, for a while now. He has the same interests as you, and he is different then what you would call 'usual'. The last thing is you will not know it is him at first but in thee end it will all work out." She said

"Sam, look at your watch!" Said Jen looking over Sam's shoulder to get a glimpse at her watch.

"Oh no! I have to be at the bus station in 15 minutes!" Said Sam before getting up and yelling a farewell before barging out the door and sprinting to the nearest bus station in Darton with Jen right at her heels.

**(A/N: I don't know how long it is to get to Alkali from Darton.)**

When they got to the bus station 10 minutes later, Jen went to buy tickets and Sam went to call Zach on his cell to say she was going to be late.

"Hello?"

"Hey Zach, its Sam, I'm going to be 1 hour late because I'm in Darton."

"Oh its ok, I was about to call you to say a will be late too, my mom wants me to do some errands since she's writing her book all the time."

"Oh, ok that works out I guess. So see you later?" Asked Sam

"Yup, and I wanted you to know Javilyn Middle School wasn't the same without you." Said Zach so fast Sam almost didn't catch what he was saying.

"Aww Thanks. I missed you a lot too. Anyway got to go, bye!"

"Bye." Was the last thing she heard before the phone clicked and ended in a beep.


End file.
